This invention relates generally to computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine tools and more specifically, to a portable control box for remote controlling the operation of CNC machine tools.
Computer numerically controlled (CNC) machine tools such as are well known in the art, are usually comprised of a numerically controlled machine tool which is under the control of a control system comprised of a digital computer. The digital computer is provided with one or more machine part programs which, when executed, cause the computer to manipulate machine tool movement so that the machine tool performs the corresponding machining operation on the workpiece then in the machine tool work zone. Because machine tool vibration and heat may damage the control system digital computer and associated control circuitry, it is often necessary to physically separate the machine tool control system from the machine tool. With the machine tool control system physically separated from the machine tool, it then becomes necessary for the operator to move from the work zone of the machine tool to the control system to enter commands for altering machine tool operation. This is not only disadvantageous, but is also dangerous if the operator should become caught in the machine tool and be unable to reach the machine tool control system to actuate the necessary control thereon to stop machine tool operation.
In an effort to alleviate this danger, remote controls have been developed for controlling machine tool operations distal from the machine tool control system. Typically, such remote controls include a set of input/output devices mounted in a small hand-held box, and coupled to the machine tool control system by a heavy multi-conductor cable. Not only is such multi-conductor cable very expensive, but it is also very heavy and bulky. The use of such heavy multiconductor cables for coupling the input/output devices to the machine tool control system impairs operator mobility.
In contrast, the present invention concerns a portable control box for a CNC machine tool which obviates the need for large multi-conductor cables and thus, does not impair operator mobility.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control for remote controlling a computer numerically controlled machine tool by transmitting commands to the computer numerically controlled machine tool across a radio frequency link, thereby obviating the need for heavy multiconductor cables; and
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control system for remote controlling a computer numerically controlled machine tool which does not impair operator mobility.